This disclosure relates generally to an optical imaging system, and more particularly to an assembly and method for glare elimination in light fixture mounted image sensing system.
Optical glare from a lighting fixture located in close proximity to optical imaging systems can degrade the performance of the optical imaging system and can be difficult to handle. This performance degradation creates other challenges when doing computer image analytics, such as ghost images, optical flares, corruption of target image boundaries, etc. The elimination of these “noise” sources in image analytic systems greatly improves the fidelity of the data being generated. The elimination of optical noise makes the data being generated from an analytics system more reliable and the overall performance of the system better, thereby making it more valuable.